jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo Wiki:Name Variants
Due to a lack of proper localization, a common problem for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fans is determining the correct spelling of names found in the series. Multiple scanlation groups, fansubbers, and even professional anime and gaming companies often translate these names based on assumption or other reference material. Because of the series' common theme of referencing musical artists, a false etymology has formed amongst fans regarding some of the names. Even Araki himself is not known for his consistency, and spelling changes becomes apparent even in the manga. (See Joseph Joestar or Jotaro Kujo below). Many fans believe most of the names are spelt exactly like the artists and bands they reference (With some exceptions such as Zeppeli) due to the belief that Araki does not like copyright changes to his character names, but for the purposes of this wiki, the articles use the official, most recent Japanese romanization found in the manga or Artbooks. The list below contains various alternatives of names commonly found in translations and other sources. Part 1 Part I: Phantom Blood *'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 Jonathan Joestar: His Youth': Original publication name. Jonathan JoestarArtbook: JOJOVELLER * Jojo: Nickname largely used during Part 1. George Joestar I *'Jorge Joestar 1st': Used in the Duwang scans family tree Erina Pendleton *'Erina Pendleton': Used in JOJOVELLER and Viz's publication. * Erina Pendolton: Used in JoJo 6251. * Erina Joestar: Maid name * Elena Pendleton: Italian edition. * Elina Joestar: Used in the Duwang scans family tree William Anthonio Zeppeli * Wirr A Zeppelie: Name used in volume 5, on the letter he wrote to Dire. *'Will A. Zeppeli': Used in All Star Battle. *'Will A. Zeppelie': Italian edition. *'William Antonio Zeppeli': As Antonio is more prevalent than Anthonio, it is likely people would spell his name this way unless properly informed. Tonpetty * Tonpeti: Italian edition and Ignition-One scanlations use this spelling. *'Tom Petty': The name of the musician he is named after. Tattoo * le tatoué: French edition. Dario Brando *'brandy Brendo: '''Used in Duwang scans family tree Straizo * '''Streitzo': Italian edition. * Straights: Found in the Ignition-One scanlations and''' some fansubs. *'''Straits: Commonly used by other translation groups. Spelt exactly like the band reference. *'Straizzo': The romanization used for his counterpart on Jorge Joestar website's illustrations. Tarkus * Tarukus: Used in JoJo 6251, Crunchyroll subtitles, the PS2 game, and All Star Battle. * Turcus: Italian edition. Bruford * Blueford: Used in Viz's publication, Crunchyroll subtitles and All Star Battle. * Bradford: Italian edition. Page, Jones, Plant and Bornnam * Page, Jones, Plant and Bonham: Used in most fan (and Italian's official) translations, name of the members of Led Zeppelin. * Pajyu, Jones, Pluton and Barnum: Used in Viz's publication. Adams Danny Dio Brando Dire * Diar: Italian edition Doobie * Doobie lo Spettro: Italian edition. Father Styx Jack the Ripper * Jack lo Squartatore: Italian edition. Poco * Poko: Italian edition. Robert E. O. Speedwagon * Reo Speedwagon: Romanization used to sign his diary (seen in Part II). Wang Chan * Wang Chen: Italian edition. Mark Watkin Poco's Sister * Peggy: How she's sometimes wrongly credited, her actual name is unknown. Probably a misunderstanding of Doobie's onomatopea "pghi !?" in chapter 37. Part 2 Part II: Battle Tendency * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2 Joseph Joestar: His Proud Lineage: Original publication name. Joseph Joestar * Josef Joestar: A non-anglicized spelling used by Ignition-One scanlations, his character sheet and gravestone at the end of Part II: Battle Tendency and the hotel registry in Justice (story arc). * Jojo: Nickname used profusely during Part II. * Joseph Josder: 'Used in Duwang scans Suzi Q *'Suzi Quatro Joestar: Used for Stardust Crusaders in JoJo 6251. * Suzi Quatro: Used for Battle Tendency in JoJo 6251. * Suzie Q: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. *'Suzi Q. Joestar': Used in the French translation. *'Sigi Q. Joestar: '''Used in the Duwang scans family tree Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli * '''Caesar Antonio Zeppeli': Used in some fan translations. Rudol von Stroheim * Rudolf von Stroheim: Used in the Italian edition, most fansubs and scanlations. Santana * Santviento: Used in Crunchyroll subtitles and the English localization of All Star Battle. * San Tan: French Crunchyroll subs. * Santa Ana: The name of the winds he is named after by Stroheim. Wamuu * Wham: Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. Spelt exactly like the Band reference * Wham!: See above. Spelt exactly like the band reference. *'Wamoo': The official spelling in the Italian translation. (Star Comics) Esidisi * ACDC: Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. *'AC/DC': See above. Spelt exactly like the band reference. *'Eisidisi': The official spelling in the Italian translation (Star Comics). *'Acideecy': The official spelling in the first edition Italian translation (Star Comics). Kars * Cars: Used for most, if not all English fansubs and scanlations. Spelt exactly like the Band reference. *'Kaaz': Originally used by Ignition-One scanlations. Air Supplena Island *'Saplena Island': Found in the Ignition-One Scanlations. Loggins * Loggs: Used in Crunchyroll subs and the English localization of All Star Battle. Messina * Meshina: Used in Crunchyroll subs and the English localization of All Star Battle. Red Stone of Aja *'Red Stone of Asia': Used in Ignition-One Scanlations. Bruto Lisa Lisa * Elisabeth Joestar: Her true identity. *'Elizabeth Straizzo': Used on an illustration of Jorge Joestar website. *'Elizabeth "Lisalisa" Joestar: '''Used on Duwang scans family tree George Joestar II * '''Jorge Joestar': Used for his counterpart in Jorge Joestar novel and website. * Jorge Joestar 2nd: Used in the Duwang scans family tree Donovan * Donobang: Used in Crunchyroll subtitles. Mario Zeppeli Mark Wired Beck Part 3 Part III: Stardust Crusaders * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3 Jotaro Kujo: Heritage for the Future: Original publication name. Jotaro Kujo * Jotaro Cujoh: Used multiple times throughout the manga and some loading screens of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. * Qtaro Kujo: False name used in the hotel registry in Justice (story arc). * Jojo: Nickname used a lot in Part III's early chapters. Star Platinum *'Star Platium: '''Used in Duwang scans Holy Kujo * '''Holly': Used in VIZ Media, Italian edition and the English localization of All Star Battle. *'Holley': Used in the video games. *'Seiko': Nickname adopted by Holy because "Sei" means "holy" in Japanese, "ko" is a common suffix for females. *'Polly: '''Used in Duwang scans family tree. Sadao Kujo *'Kujo zefu: Used in Duwang scans family tree Muhammad Avdol * '''Mohammed Abdul: Commonly used by Ignition-One Scanlations, and the Italian and second French edition (Tonkam). *'Mohammed Avdol': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. *'Muhammad Avdol': Used in the first French edition (J'ai Lu) and Heritage for the Future. Magician's Red * Magician Red: Italian edition Noriaki Kakyoin * Tenmei Kakyoin: Romanization used on the hotel registry in Justice (story arc). The way the author originally read the kanji characters of his name before the editor changed it for "Noriaki". Hierophant Green * Hierophant Emerald: Used in his first chapters, while Kakyoin was under Dio's control. Jean Pierre Polnareff * Jean Paul Polnareff: Used in Dark Blue Moon (1) in the Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication, and the Italian edition.. * Jean-Pierre Polnareff: Used in both French editions. * Jan. P. Polnaref: Used in the hotel registry in Justice (story arc). *'Jean Pierre Eiffel': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Silver Chariot Gray Fly * Grey Fly: Italian edition. Tower of Gray Devo the Cursed * Soul Sacrifice: Used in the VIZ Media, Crunchyroll English subtitles and English localization of All Star Battle. *'D'Bo': Used in the video games. Ebony Devil Captain Tennille Imposter * Imposter Captain Tennille: Jojoveller. * Captain Teneil: Used in the localized video games, Italian and first French editions, and Crunchyroll French subtitles. *'Captain Dragon': Used in Crunchyroll English subtitles. Rubber Soul * Robber Soul: Used in the localized video games. Yellow Temperance Roses * Rogers: Found in the original scanlations for Part 3. * Rosas: Used in Crunchyroll subs. J. Geil * J.Geil: Jojoveller. * John Geil: Used in the Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication. * J Gail: Used in JoJo 6251, Italian edition and Crunchyroll French subtitles. *'J Gale': Used in the Capcom video game. *'Centerfold': Used in Crunchyroll English subs and the English localization of All Star Battle. Hanged Man ZZ * Zi.Zi: Used in the localized video games. * Zii Zii: Used in Crunchyroll English subs. * Z-Z: Italian edition. Wheel of Fortune Enya the Hag *'Enya Geil': Written like J.Geil. * Enya Gail: Used in JoJo 6251 and Italian edition. *'Enyaba': Used in the American edition, Crunchyroll subtitles and English localization of All Star Battle. *'N-Yah Gail': Used in the localized video games. Justice Steely Dan * Rubber Soul: Used in VIZ Media edition. *'S-Terry Dan': Used in the localized Capcom video game. * Dan of Steel: Used in Crunchyroll English subs. Lovers Arabia Fats * Alabia Fats: Used in the localized video games. Sun Death Thirteen * Death 13: Used in romanization, some parts of the video games and Crunchyroll. Mannish Boy * Manishu Booi: Used in Crunchyroll. Cameo * Kameo: Used in the localized video games. Sherry * Chérie: Used in the first French edition, written like Michel Polnareff's song "Tout, tout pour ma chérie". Midler * Sidler: pronuciation of シドラー, used in Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication. * Rose: Used in Crunchyroll subs. High Priestess Iggy * Iggi: Used for localized Heritage for the Future. The Fool N'Doul * Ndoyuru: pronunciation of ンドュール, used in Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication. * Nduul: Italian edition. * N'Dool: Used in the localized video games. *'N'Dour': Spelt exactly like the reference. Geb Daniel J. D'Arby Osiris D'Arby brothers *'Darby': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Garie Moor * Daddy Moor: Used in the anime. Telence T. D'Arby * Terence T. D'Arby: Spelt exactly like its music reference, used in the Italian edition. Atum Oingo * Zenyatta: Used in American edition, the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. *'Oing': Used in the localized video games. Khnum Boingo * Mondatta: Used in the American edition, the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. *'Voing': Used in the Playstation video game. Tohth * Thoth: Found in JoJo 6251 and the video games. Spelt like the Egyptian deity. Chaka * Chaca: Used in the localized video games. Khan * Kan: Used in the localized video games. Anubis Mariah * Mahrahia: Used in the localized video games. Bastet * Bast: Used in JoJo 6251 and the video games. * Basteth: Italian edition. Alessi * Alessy: Used in the localized video games. * Alexi: Used in both Italian official translations. Sethan * Seth: Written like the Egyptian deity. Kenny G * Billie Jean: Used in Crunchyroll subtitles. * Ken-E-Gee: Used in the localized Heritage for the Future. Tenore Sax * Tenor Sax: Spelt exactly like the music instrument. Vanilla Ice * Iced: Used in localized Heritage for the Future, as well as the English OVA release. *'Cool Ice': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle and Crunchyroll subtitles. Cream Dio Brando * DIO: Written in all caps to distinguish from the Dio of Part 1. The World * World 21: Mentioned by Anubis. * World: Used in the first chapters. Cameo Judgement Hol Horse Emperor Nena Empress Hermit Purple Nukesaku Pet Shop * Animal Shop: 'Used in the English localization of Eyes of Heaven. Horus Wilson Phillips Part 4 Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable *'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Jōsuke Higashikata: Original publication name. *'Part IV: Diamond is not Crash': Part IV's name's original translation. *'Part IV: Diamond is not Crush': Used sporadically in Japanese materials along with the above. Tomoko Higashikata *'Panko: '''Used in Duwang scans Josuke Higashikata *'Jojo': Misreading of his name used by a street thug to mocke him. *'Jusuke: Used in Duwang chapter title Crazy Diamond *'''Shining Diamond: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle, Crunchyroll and Viz subtitles of the anime. Koichi Hirose *'Guanglai Kangyi: '''Used in Duwang scans Echoes *'Reverb': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Bad Company * '''Worse Company': Used in the English Crunchyroll subtitles. Kira Yoshikage *'Kill・A Yoshikage': Araki's romanization often uses Kill・A. It's fairly common in many Japanese works involving Kira. Morioh *'Duwang': The Chinese pinyin Romanization of the characters for "Morioh" (more correctly Dùwáng). Used in and is the fan nickname for the original scanlations for Part 4. Zyouzenji Road *'Dingchan Road: '''Used in Duwang scans Red Hot Chili Pepper *'Chili Pepper': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Also a common abbreviation in the manga. Pearl Jam *'Opal Jam': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Heaven's Door *'Heaven's Gate': Used on a mid-chapter illustration of volume 34 and Oingo Boingo Brothers Adventure. Also used by Duwang scanlation. Bug-Eaten *'Miteux': Used in the French edition. *'Mushikui': Japanese Romanization, Jojo6251. *'Rosicchio': Italian edition. Shigekiyo Yangu *'Shigechi': Nickname. *'Shigekyo Yanguu': Italian edition. *'Fatty': Used in Duwang scanlations. Achtung Baby *'Achtug Baby': JOJO A-GO!GO! romanization. Anjuro Katagiri *'Angelo: Nickname. *'''Anjiro Katjiri: Italian edition. *'Anben Pianshilang: '''Used in Duwang scans Aqua Necklace *'Silver Chain: Used in Duwang scans. Atom Heart Father *'''Heart Father: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Bad Company *'Worse Company': Used in Crunchyroll and Viz subtitles of the anime. Mikitaka Hazekura * Nu Mikitakazo Nshi: His alien name, used in Jojoveller and Italian edition. Earth, Wind and Fire *'Terra Ventus': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Ken Oyanagi * Ken Ooyanagi: Italian edition. Boy II Man *'BoyManMan': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Stray Cat *'tama': The cat's name when alive, used in Jojoveller. *'Feral Cat': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Yuya Fungami * Yuuya Fungami: Italian edition. Highway Star *'Highway Go Go': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Toyohiro Kanedaichi * Ichitoyohiro Kaneda: Italian edition. Super Fly * Superfly: Italian edition. Enigma *'Misterioso': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Killer Queen *'Deadly Queen': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Sheer Heart Attack *'Heart Attack': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Killer Queen Bites the Dust *'Bite The Dust': Name used in the chapters. *'Another One Bites The Dust': Name of the song and of the chapters featuring this ability, actually not used for the ability itself. Part 5 Part V: Vento Aureo *'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Giorno Giovana: Golden Heritage': Original publication name. *'Part V: Golden Wind': Used in the French edition. Gold Experience *'Gold E': How the name is sometime shortened. *'Golden Wind': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. References the arc title. Gold Experience Requiem *'Golden Wind Requiem': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Bruno Buccellati *'Bruno Bucciarati': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle, Italian edition and on Medicos statue materials. One of the two romanizations in JOJOVELLER. *'Bucciaratti': Romanization used in an illustration of Vento Aureo volume 3. *'Blono Buccellati': Used in the French edition. Sticky Fingers *'Zipper Man': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Sex Pistols *'Six Bullets': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Aerosmith *'Li'l Bomber': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Moody Blues *'Moody Jazz': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Purple Haze *'Purple Smoke': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Purple Haze Distortion * Purple Smoke Distortion: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Spice Girl *'Spicy Lady': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Pericolo *'Belcaro': Used in original Part 5 scanlations. *'Nunzio Pericolo': Full name in the novel Purple Haze Feedback. Sorbet and Gelato *'Sorbei and Cante': Used in original Part 5 scanlations. *'Sorbe and Gelato': Used in the French edition. Kraft Work *'Kraftwerk': Spelt exactly like the band reference, used in the Italian edition. *'Craft Work': Used in the French edition. *'Arts & Crafts': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Formaggio *'Hormaggio': Used in the French edition. Little Feet *'Little Feat': Spelt exactly like the Band reference. *'Tiny Feet': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. The Grateful Dead *'Thankful Dead': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. White Album *'White Ice': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Beach Boy *'Fisher Man': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Baby Face *'Babyhead': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Risotto Nero *'Rizotto': Romanisation on his hat. Mr.President *'T-Rex': Used before the release of JOJO A-GO!GO!, used in a Weekly Shonen Jump n°9, 1998 interview. Oasis *'Sanctuary': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Green Day *'Green Tea': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Vinegar Doppio * Aceto Doppio: Italian edition. King Crimson *'Emperor Crimson': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Epitaph *'Eulogy': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Chariot Requiem *'Silver Chariot Requiem': Full name. *'Requiem': Commonly used abbreviation. Part 6 Part VI: Stone Ocean *'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6 Jolyne Cujoh: Stone Ocean': Original publication name. Jolyne Cujoh *'Jolyne Kujo': Used in scanlations and the French edition. *'Jolene': Written like the song. Stone Free *'Stone Ocean': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Refences the arc title. Ermes Costello *'Hermes Costello': Used in scanlations and the French edition. Forename spelt like the fashion brand. Kiss *'Smack': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Emporio Alnino * Emporio Alniño: Italian edition. Weather Report *'Weather Forecast': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Atroe *'Etro':Used in scanlations and the French edition, spelt like the fashion brand. Gwess *'Guess': Used in scanlations and the French edition, spelt like the fashion brand. Johngalli A *'Jongalli A': Used in Ignition-One scanlations and the French edition. Whitesnake *'White Snake': Used in the French edition. *'Pale Snake': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Thunder McQueen *'Xander McQueen': Used in Jojo Project scanlations and the French edition. *'Alexander McQueen': Full name on his prisoner card, spelt like the fashion designer. Highway to Hell *'Highway to Death': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Burning Down the House *'Burning Down': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Narciso Anasui *'Narc Ansatasia': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. *'Narcisso Annasui': Used in Jojo Project translations. Diver Down * Diver Drive: Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Loccobarocco *'Roccobarocco': Italian edition. *'Rocco Barocco': Used in Nameless_One translations, spelt like the fashion designer. Miraschon *'Mirashon': Used in scanlations. *'Milaschon': Used in the French edition, spelt like contraction of the fashion designer. Sports Maxx *'Sports Max': Used in scanlations and the French edition, spelt closer to fashion brand. Sonny Likir *'Sonny Rikyel': Used in the localization of the French edition. Planet Waves * Earth Wind Fire: Used in the Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication release. Lang Rangler *'Lang Wrangler': Used in scanlations and the French edition, family name spelt like the fashion brand. Kenzou *'Kenzo': Used in Jojo Project translations and the French edition, spelt like the fashion brand. D an G *'D&G': Used in Jojo Project translations and the French edition, spelt like Dolce & Gabbana abbreviation. *'D and G': Italian edition Miuccia Miuller * Miu Miu: Nickname. * Miccia Müller: Italian edition. Jail House Lock *'Jail House Rock': Spelt like the song. Ungalo *'Ungaro': Used in the French and Italian editions, spelt like the fashion designer. Rikiel *'Rykiel': Used in the French edition, spelt like the fashion designer. Donatello Versus *'Donatello Versace': Used in scanlations and the French Translations, spelt like the fashion designer instead of the brand. Perla Pucci *'Pearla Pucci': Used in Jojo Project scanlations and the French edition. Enrico Pucci *'Pucchi': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. C-Moon *'Full Moon': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Made in Heaven *'Stairway to Heaven': Used in the Weekly Shonen Jump prepublication. *'Maiden Heaven': Used in the English localization of All star battle. Part 7 Gyro Zeppeli *'J. Lo Zeppeli': Used in the Italian edition, as a reference to Jennifer Lopez. *'Jayro Zeppeli': Used in the French edition and localization of All Star Battle. * Jairo: Used on chapter 22 cover. * Julius Caesar Zeppeli: Birth name, used in Jojoveller. * Julius Kaiser Zeppeli: Birth name, used in the Italian edition. Johnny Joestar * Jonathan Joestar: Birthname, used in Jojoveller. * Joe Kidd: His nickname while a jockey. Steven Steel *'Stephen Steel': Used on all inside cover of the volumes and by the Italian edition and JoJo Project scanlation. *'Stephen Stills': Spelt like the guitarist. Lucy Steel *'Lucie Steel': Used in the French edition. Sandman *'Soundman': How the character wanted to be called, closer to his true name's meaning. Urmd Avdul * Urmd Avdol: most Scanlations. * Urmud Abdul: Italian edition. Georgio Porgie * George Porge: most scanlations Boomboom Family *'Boom Boom': Used by Jojo project scanlation. Pork Pie Hat Kid * Porky Pie Hat Kid: Italian edition Dr. Ferdinand * Ferdinando / Professor Ferdinando: Used in the Italian edition. Mandom *'Mandam': Romanization in the manga. *'Mando': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Sugar Mountain *'Snow Mountain': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. Wekapipo * Uecapipo: Used in the Italian edition. Magent Magent *'Magenta Magenta': Used in original scanlations, spelt like the single. Tubular Bells *'Tubular': Used in the English localization of All Star Battle. D-I-S-C-O *'Di・s・co': Used by JoJo Project scanlation. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap *'D4C': Commonly used abbreviation. In the English localization of All Star Battle, Valentine's Stand is only directly referred to by this name. *'Filthy Acts, at a Reasonable Price': The name used for Funny Valentine's GHA in the English localization of All Star Battle. Subtitles for lines where the full name of the Stand is spoken are rewritten as though it were an unrelated catchphrase. Silver Bullet *'Silver Barrette': Used once in the French edition. Diego Brando * Dio: Romanization of his nickname used in the manga. Diego Brando from Another Universe * Dio: Romanization of his nickname used in the manga. in All Star Battle's story mode, "Dio" is exclusively used for the Alternate Universe one while the original is "ディオ" to distinguish them. Part 8 Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) *'Johsuke': Used on JoJolion volume 9's cover. * Jo2uke: Name used to differentiate in fan discussion from the original Josuke of Part 4. Both names are spelled with different kanji. *'Gappy': Another name for the Part 8 protagonist used to differentiate from the orginal Josuke of Part 4. The name comes from the gap in the middle of Josuke's teeth. Norisuke Higashikata II * Johei Higashikata: Birth name. Norisuke Higashikata III * Joshou Higashikata: Birth name. Norisuke Higashikata IV * Josuke Higashikata: Birth name. Born This Way *'Going Underground': Name in the Ultra Jump prepublication. Les Feuilles *'Autumn Leaves': Japanese pronunciation. Paper Moon King *'Paper Moon': Name in the Ultra Jump prepublication. Kujo Josefumi * Kujo Jyosefumi: Romanization used in the manga. * Josephmi: Romanization used in Jojolion chapter 52. * Secchan: Nickname used by Karera. A. Phex Brothers * Aphex Brothers: Written with a single word like the musician, similar to the UJ prepublications. Schott Key No.1 & Schott Key No.2 * Schottkey: Written with a single word like the song, similar to the UJ prepublications. Notes Site Navigation Category:Lists Category:Concepts Category:JoJo Wiki Policy